Bank of kisses
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: Kagome is running a kissing booth for charity but isn't having any luck with donators until she gets more then she bargained for. ONE SHOT!


**Hi guys I'm behind on updates because I find it very hard to continue stories, however I find it easy to do oneshots because they are finished at once. Anywho I couldn't resist doing this idea it may have been done before I however have never seen it so I'll do it. Anyway enjoy, more oneshots to come soon and I have another story lined up lol even though I have to complete my others hahaha I'm so naughty...**

Bank of kisses

A black tendril of hair was lazily being blown as it lingered annoyingly over full pouting lips. Kagome sighed and looked over to an empty donation jar that seemed to fill with more air if possible. The giant pound sign a perfect mockery of the fact that there were no pounds in the jar.

Why did she have to be the nice girl and choose the worst location for her pitch, everybody had fought tooth nail to avoid the park and she being nice mcdogooder volunteered to take it. After all there are plenty of people who frequent the park why couldn't anybody run a successful kissing booth at the park. One answer...

Kids

Crying kids, naughty toddlers, messy babies equalled frustrated parents who were not feeling too charitable to the cause. Sango had called her a real trooper for picking this location the little so and so got the library pitch. Kagome had been optimistic at first after all parents and kids weren't the only frequenters of the park...well the only other frequenters were pensioners who clucked their tongues disapprovingly at her crude sign calling her, "unruly teenager" and muttering "kissing is for husbands not money". They of course didn't ask WHY she was running the kissing booth in the first place nope instead they judged and it seemed to be working because other people shook their heads reproachfully.

Well foo on them she met grandpa's annoyed look everyday when she dodged one of his historical lectures. However 2 days of no donations did take a toll on a girl and she was supposed to do this for two weeks. Maybe she wasn't nice enough, feeling the tell sign of girlish teenage self consciousness creep up she ran a hand through her unruly black hair trying to straighten it out when she heard a tiny voice pipe up.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome jumped at the sound and looked to the front of the booth to see nobody, looking shocked she peered down to see an adorable set of doggy ears perched on a mass of greyish silver hair. A little boy's golden eyes looking up at her curiously.

Kagome resisted the urge to aww at the little hanyou, she could feel his slight demonic aura however it lacked the fullness that accompanied a full demon. She had obvious taken too long with her answer as the little hanyou pouted at being ignored and stomped a sandal clad foot.

"I'm talking to you!"

Slightly taken aback and amused by his outburst Kagome smiled again.

"Sorry I just haven't such cute ears before." It seemed the answer appeased him because a light blush covered his cherubic face.

"Why are you standing there?" He asked fidgeting under her smiling gaze.

"I'm raising money for charity," seeing the interest in his eyes she continued, "A lot of historical sites are being shut down because of public funding so my friends and I have decided to raise some money."

The little hanyou nodded in understanding, "Mummy says it's good to give to charity."

Kagome nodded back at the answer, "Your mummy is a smart lady."

Silver gray hair swished around as he nodded his head eagerly at her praise of his mother, he then reached his clawed hand into his dungaree pocket and produced a few pennies and struggled to place it on the high counter.

Seeing his intention Kagome reached for her jar and lowered it so he could place his patronage into her empty jar. The little boy smiled with satisfaction at his donation, Kagome jiggled her jar which clattered and caused the boy to giggle at the sound.

"For being my first donation, you deserve two kisses" Kagome signalled with her pointer and middle finger to a suddenly confused boy.

"Kisses?"

Smacking her head slightly for not explaining fully what she doing Kagome smiled, "I'm giving kisses away for charity."

The boy's face blushed as he began his fidgeting a new, seeing his nervousness Kagome smiled and crouched to his level.

"Hey don't worry you don't have to, we'll just handshake to seal the deal." Holding her hand out she waited for his own clawed appendage but instead he looked at her, his blush increasing.

"Mummy says kisses are special too...so I'll take that instead." he stuttered.

Kagome eyes widened and grinned, "Ok then" she puckered her lips about to aim a kiss on his cheek when.

"Inuyasha...what are you doing?"

A stern voice interrupted the almost kiss, Kagome turned and saw a second set of golden eyes piercing her. She looked embarrassed as she recognised those set of golden eyes belonging to her fellow classmate, a quiet demon named Sesshoumaru. She shared her science and maths class with him, they had never really spoken because he didn't seem too interested in talking to anybody in class but their eyes did meet more than often, not in disgust she hoped. However she was sure that would change after all she had just been caught trying to sneak kisses on his obvious little brother.

"Hi Sessmamwoo" the newly named Inuyasha squealed as he ran over to his brother and hugged his legs tightly. Sesshoumaru did not move his gaze from Kagome however he did place a clawed hand over his head in acknowledgement. Which seemed enough to appease the small hanyou into relinquishing his legs.

"I'm giving to charity." Inuyasha announced puffing out his chest in pride.

Kagome blushed mortified as Inuyasha made her look like some weirdo, she stood up shakily rushing to explain.

"What he means is, my friends and I have set up a kissing booth drive for charity...uh Inuyasha donated so I'm uh..." she trailed off in slight humiliation fidgeting just as bad as Inuyasha was previously.

"Yeah! The pretty lady says I get to have TWO kisses because I'm her first donation"

Kagome blushed again as Sesshoumaru rose a silver eyebrow at Inuyasha's declaration, after several seconds Sesshoumaru allowed his gaze to slant to Inuyasha.

"We must go Inuyasha."

"Aww..." Inuyasha pouted before stepping back to his brother's side.

"Go and collect payment for your donation first"

Kagome had already retreated back to her kissing booth in shame but suddenly perked up at Sesshoumaru's statement.

Was he allowing her to kiss his brother

Well apparently so because an eager Inuyasha ran towards her booth looking expectantly at her. Kagome couldn't stop her heart melting at his cute blush, trying to ignore her audience she crouched down to Inuyasha's level.

Inuyasha lifted his face, closed his eyes and puckered his tiny lips in anticipation. Kagome giggled before tweaking a doggy ear which caused Inuyasha to let out a cute bark.

"Silly I can't kiss you on your lips, that belongs to a special lady"

"But you are special" Inuyasha pouted as Kagome smiled indulgently at his answer.

"Thank you, but I promise there is an even more special lady out there."

Inuyasha nodded sombrely as he raised a cheek and Kagome landed a light peck on his upturned cheek, and waited for Inuyasha to switch as she landed a second peck on his other cheek.

Kisses distributed a blushing hanyou ran towards his brother who's expression hadn't changed as he gazed his golden eyes at her, Kagome flushed as he took his brother's hand and turned not switching his gaze until he turned fully and left.

Kagome lifted her hands to her burning cheeks, she was happy Sesshoumaru wasn't a gossip, she was sure if he was he would spread round the school that the only kisses she managed to score was off a 6 year old.

She huffed...life wasn't fair...

XXXXXX

**2 days later**

Kagome felt like slamming her head repeatedly against the counter as the minutes rolled by with no sign of speeding up. It seemed Inuyasha was the only person who cared about the cause because nobody had bothered to ask and just ignored her. Maybe explaining what the charity was in aid of passing strangers was a good idea, however that was scrapped immediately it wasn't a guarantee a passing stranger wanted a big wet one planted on their cheek.

Sango of course had raised about 20 pounds which was awesome for her,

'_Twenty people wanted to kiss her yet nobody wanted to kiss me'_, she thought sourly, her jar was still empty apart from the 13p Inuyasha had given her. Which wasn't even worth half a kiss, but at least he was interested .Lifting the jar solemnly and rattling it she didn't feel the shadow blocking the glare of the sun until a slightly forced cough alerted her.

Blushing at being caught off guard she stilled as she caught sight of a bored looking Sesshoumaru, she felt her blush increase tenfold under his intense stare as she dropped her jar in shock at being caught off guard.

"_Just swallow me ground." _She thought miserably as she picked the 13p Inuyasha had given her and looked towards Sesshoumaru who looked completely indifferent at her turmoil.

"Can I help you, Sesshoumaru?"

Said demon nodded stiffly as he looked to the jar that Kagome was noisily dropping coins into.

"I would like to donate the rest of Inuyasha's money"

Kagome waved him off and gentled at the mention of the little boy.

"Don't worry about it."

Sesshoumaru fished out his wallet ignoring her statement, "I insist."

He carefully placed a couple of coins in as the 13p became a pound.

Sighing at his wilfulness she waited for him to leave, however he added another pound she waved her hand again.

"No I gave Inuyasha that extra kiss for free no need to dona.."

"That is not for Inuyasha"

Kagome stiffened as she eyed the demon who closed his wallet and looked at her expectantly.

"Is...I mean is that..for you?" Kagome spluttered disbelievingly.

The demon frowned slightly at her statement, "I am not to your taste."

"No no no I think you are a very tasty demon...I MEAN I..." Kagome felt like self combusting, she did NOT just say that.

Unable to find a reply to her statement Sesshoumaru just stared eyes slightly widened, "Are your kisses only limited to pups..."

Kagome resisted the urge to produce a large knife and slit her throat_,_

' _answer him you idiot!'_

"No the booth is open to everyone" Again insert foot into mouth. God now she sounded slutty, she was just going to shut up forever now.

"Hn" he replied his frown reappearing.

After several minutes of her practicing the art of shutting up and his gazing, he cleared his throat again.

After no reaction from her, he bowed his head closing the distance between his face and her own.

"I would like payment now...Kagome"

Kagome eeped at the closeness again wishing the proverbial foot would appear and lodge itself down her throat, she was acting like she had never kissed a boy before...which was true...but he didn't need to know that.

"Uh... yeah... sure... ok." She mumbled, looking at her patron he lowered his head slightly looking expectant.

Gulping down her nerves she rose her head sharply and quickly pecked his cheek just slightly under his magenta slashed cheekbone. She didn't have a chance to feel how smooth his cheek was or how her lips burned with the feeling of his pale skin touching her back.

"Uh..thank you" she squeaked, not being able to meet his eyes for fear her mouth would run again.

A deep toned Hn greeted her ears as she felt his demonic presence move away from her booth.

When she was certain he had left she lifted her hands to her warmed cheeks, she had just pecked Sesshoumaru! Her hand covered her lips in girlish embarrassment; she hoped her breath didn't stink.

She cupped her palm to her mouth blew and sniffed just to make sure.

**Next day**

A slightly chipper Kagome drummed her fingers on the counterl, she still felt high off the kiss she had given to Sesshoumaru. Of course a peck was a peck but still she couldn't forget how the butterflies burst in her stomach after he left, her body tingling like she had been sprinkled in fairy dust. God she was such a sap, it was obvious the demon felt sorry for her. She sighed depressed and lowered her head into her folded arms.

A familiar forced cough greeted her ears as she came out of her self-imposed depression quickly to meet the eyes of her mind's thoughts.

There was Sesshoumaru looking as intimidating as ever and with a stern look in his eyes. Kagome wondered what made him look so serious however the look gentled as he caught sight of something. Feeling confused she looked to her two pound donation jar which had been the object of his angered look.

Said donation jar now rattled as some more coins were added, Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to Sesshoumaru who was adding what looked to be five pounds to the jar.

"Five kisses." He announced waiting patiently.

Kagome's mouth dropped, Sesshoumaru couldn't be serious...she could understand pity kisses but did he like it or something?

"Why?" She wanted to punish her mouth so much for defying her AGAIN!

Sesshoumaru looked confused at her statement, his ears reddening as he looked at her embarrassed but curious gaze.

Golden eyes widened a second before he blurted out, "Char..charity"

Kagome wanted to smack her, of course it was charity! Why else would he willingly kiss her.

"Yes of course" she nodded ashamed that she had even asked such a stupid question.

Clearing the frog in her throat, she bit her lip as she looked at Sesshoumaru's face trying to pick where she would put five kisses.

He didn't seem to care as he lowered his head again, his eyes lowering lazily but alert enough to stare at her.

Feeling shy but determined Kagome reached and planted her first kiss on his left cheek, before running her lips to kiss his nose . She heard a small whine but disregarded it, it couldn't be Sesshoumaru.

She brushed her third between the magenta stripes on his right cheek before leaning slightly to the blue crescent mood on his forehead. Leaving his face she contemplated unsure of where to put her last. Looking to his soft lips she dismissed it with an embarrassed blush.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru opened his dazed eyes, he had counted four kisses...where was his fifth...

"Sesshoumaru...I don't know where to put the last one." She squeaked not wanting to offend him.

Sesshoumaru's lips burned with anticipation.

"Anywhere." He rasped hoping he didn't scare her with his tone.

Kagome didn't seem to notice in her inability to find somewhere until she centred on a place and decided. Closing his eyes eagerly he waited until he felt it and thrummed with pleasure.

She had put her mouth under his chin, he let out a grunt of wanting. She knew not what she did surely...but he couldn't help himself.

With a growl he pulled away a bemused Kagome and fished out his wallet. Pulling some notes out without counting he stuffed them into the jar.

"Sesshoumaru...there is more than £200 in there"

"Instead of 200 kisses I just need a special one" He grunted huskily, his eyes focusing on her plump appendages.

Kagome looked shocked as her ear's registered his request, however one look in his gleaming golden eyes told her a story. It seemed those glances they shared in science meant much more to the inu then she thought. It seemed her attraction to him was not just one sided.

Placing shaky hands on his face she traced the magenta stripes like she had wanted to the day she first saw him, the day when he passed a solution in science, the day when he interrupted Inuyasha and herself. She felt his vibrating purr on her fingers and placed an unsure thumb on his lips.

Said lips opened to dart a pink tongue out to her probing thumb, his eyes opened showing the longing which she had neglected to see before. It seemed her explorations were to slow for him as he moved his head closer to her own.

"Kagome..." he whispered, she had never heard some say her name with such emotion the stale looks she thought he was throwing at her all this time...

Smiling warmly she closed her eyes and pushed her lips to meet his own. He groaned in satisfaction and opened up to her allowing a tongue to dart and mesh with her own. He felt her jump at the intrusion and quickly put a clawed hand to the back of her neck. Stroking to reassure her and holding to keep her sealed to him he was not ready to go just yet.

It seemed she didn't want to go as he thought her tongue touching his back slightly, her mouth moving beautifully with his.

As the need for breath arose he pulled back but not quite allowing his head to touch her own.

"Wow" she muttered against his lips, which he chuckled to, wow indeed.

"If you wanted a kiss like that, you could have just asked."She smirked against his lips, to which he replied with a smirk of his own.

"I thought you would kiss me yourself." He defended still stroking her neck softly.

"Well I didn't know a certain demon wanted a kiss." She huffed again her breath brushing his lips tempting him to steal a kiss, which she returned.

"I had paid money I expected some form of kiss"

"O that's fine and dandy next time somebody puts money in the jar I will certainly plant a smacker on their lips"

At that comment Sesshoumaru glowered annoyed before moving away from Kagome and fishing out his trusty wallet.

Kagome protested as he pushed a massive wad of cash into her jar which was over flowing onto the table.

"This booth is now closed" He stated taking the liberty of taking down her booth ignoring the glaring Kagome.

"If you close down the booth what will I do for the rest of the week!"

"That money I gave you wasn't for free." Sesshoumaru snorted making sure to step forcefully on the board that said kissing booth in capital letters.

"Huh?"

Sesshoumaru allowed his canines to show as he gave Kagome a predatory look.

"Think of it this way, I put my money into a bank." He took a step to a confused Kagome.

"Yes..."

"And every time I want to make a withdrawal, I go to the bank" He placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Yes..."

"I intend on making a withdrawl now" His hand held her jaw.

Kagome's eyes widened as hungry lips met her own.

**Alritey, I liked writing this, was fluffy fun haha reviews please. They are appreciated and read with joy.**


End file.
